


Among Us Fics

by Lucinas_Girlfriend



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cap is a bisexual disaster, Chapter 4 is F's fav chapter go read it, Cold, Cyan Passes tf out, Engie is a dumb lesbian, Engie is a horny bastard, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hahaha girlfriends go brrrr, Height Differences, Hot Chocolate, Imposters are shapeshifting aliens, No beta we die in electrical, Overstimulation, Sickfic, Slight Master/ Slave dynamics, Slow To Update, Smut, Tentacles, Update: Cyan fucking dies, Worldbuliding: Coming soon to a gay space fic near you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucinas_Girlfriend/pseuds/Lucinas_Girlfriend
Summary: Just some assorted stories me and my partner wrote about our Among Us OCs!
Relationships: Pink/White (Among Us)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. Sick? In Space? More Likely Then You Think!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter was written by my lovely partner!!!!!

When she woke up, Engie thought that the lack of air was from Cap finally growing tired of her and killing her. She did not expect, however to have a cold, in the infinite void of space. 

Weakly calling out for her girlfriend, Engie tried to climb out of her bed and put on her pink suit, that was hanging across the room, mockingly. Despite her best efforts, Engie couldn't even sit up. Defeated, she let out a long sigh, followed by a rattling cough.

The vent in the upper air duct that passed through her room opened, and down dropped a large pile of a black, mucus-like semisolid. A few seconds later, the ooze took the form of the white suited Captain that Engie had grown to love.

"God, you look awful." The imposter stated, "You good?"

Engie shook her head and weakly moaned out, "Cold. I have a cold" Cap's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh damn, I remember having cold before I well... y'know..." she said as the mouth hidden on her stomach opened and then closed in thought. "Do you want me to get Doc?"

Engie blinked slowly and nodded. "Can you also just sabotage the lights in my room? I know that the lights are automatic but my head is killing me and I can't turn them off."

Cap nodded, pulling a tablet out of her torso. She tapped a few buttons, put the tablet back and melted back into the vents as the lights went out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what felt like hours, the lights in Engie's room came on and the door opened to reveal her girlfriend and the cyan-suited Doctor. Doc took off his gloves and helmet, revealing a soft looking man wearing a surgical mask.

After a few minutes of poking, prodding and questions, Doc hands a bottle of water and pills to Cap while giving her instructions that Engie was too tired to comprehend. Cap said goodbye to Doc and waved him off as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

After setting the pills and water bottle on a nearby table, Cap shifted her form so that she was no longer wearing her space suit, opting for a white crop tank and grey sweatpants instead.

"So Doc said you have to take these every evening with food, to help rebuild your immune system and provide relief so you can sleep at night. Other than that, it's just fluids, bedrest and comfort." Engie mumbled in what Cap could only assume was acknowledgement. As she crawled into bed with Engie, Cap pulled out her tablet and turned the lights out again.

"What are you-? Aren't you gonna get sick?"

"Sick? Me? I've survived a lot worse than being around a sick person. Don't worry about me and get some rest, okay?" Engie shuffled over and rested her head on Cap's shoulder while the other woman wrapped her arms and a few tentacles around her for warmth and comfort. "Sounds good to me. I love you" Cap's glowing blue eyes widened at the unfamilar declaration.

Then her expression softened into what Engi could only hope was a smile.

"I love you too. Get some rest, okay?" The last thing that Engi felt was a pair of lips placed lightly on hers as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Crew Meetings Can Really Fuck you Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me! This chapter does contain quite a bit of smut

Engie sighed angrily, the crew meeting alarm sounding, interrupting her intimate time with the Captain. She sighed, going to stand up, when she felt something slip between her legs, and she had to hold back a loud squeal as something long and thick slipped inside her, warm and slick. She turned back to see her lovely girlfriend chuckling, putting her suit on and stretching. 

“Well darling? We don't wanna be late, do we?”

Engie shook her head, shivering as that long tentacle pumped slowly in and out, causing her motions to become sloppy. She nuzzled into the Captain's side, blushing furiously as they made their way through the halls, being the last ones to the cafeteria. They say right next to each other as always, and Engie closed her eyes and bit her lip, determined that her darling lover wouldn't get the squeals she wanted out of her.

Cyan gave the two a strange look, before standing up and starting to go through their daily report. Thankful, Engie usually zoned out during this anyway, so she could focus on not squealing out in pleasure as Cap started to get more vigorous in her actions, the tentacles sneaking up through her clothes and playing with her breasts as well, knowing how sensitive those pierced nipples were. 

After an hour, she stood up to leave like usual, when Captain cleared her throat, her tentacles transparent. 

“Engineer? It's time for your monthly report”

Engie visibly twitched, both in anger and because Captain slipped a fourth tentacle into her ass, and she stood on shaky legs, starting to speak. As she did, she zoned out yet again, talking so fast that almost no one could understand her, giving a dirty look to Captain, who simply nodded in response, acting like she had no idea why her Engineer was a quivering mess. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she finished her report, and every member of the crew slipped away, as the two returned to their room. The moment they did, Engie let out a long, shrill moan, falling to her knees. Cap walked over, smirking and caressing her little pets chin. She had the cutie wrapped around her little finger, her tentacles going to work on her clothes, practically unraveling them by their threads.

She heard a loud gasp, and turned to see Cyan in shock outside the door. Before Cap could do anything, the ship's doctor fainted. She shrugged, shutting and locking the door, before returning her attention to Engie, who was now getting fucked in earnest. Cap sucked in a sharp breath as her pet leaned forward and wrapped her lips around a red tinted tendril floating near her face. If her pet wanted more, she was going to get so much more~.

Every tentacle increased in speed dramatically, now fucking the nude engineer like a common slut. And if the shrill moans and cries of pleasure she made as her body was fucked so passionately, she enjoyed every second of it. Her eyes had rolled back and her tongue was hanging out, drooling as she came, her body twitching. 

Cap growled softly, leaning down and pinching the woman's nipples, giving them a soft twist. 

“Did you ask if you could cum~?”

Before the tattooed and pierced woman could respond, her mouth was filled once more by a thick tentacle, as they started to pound her body again, intent on overstimulating the poor girl to the point of exhaustion. Cap reminded herself to thank Engie for the wonderful job she did soundproofing their room, reaching down and kissing her forehead, moaning under her breath as she continued to watch her lover squeal and moan in pleasure. 

Hours later, Engie laid exhausted in bed, her eyes blurry as she awoke, her head laid on Cap's chest. She decided not to question it for now, instead deciding to drift back off to dreamland, where a certain white haired woman was the focus point of some lovely dreams....


	3. Hot Cocoa, but in space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This chapter was written by my partner!!!

"I'm sorry it's, what... exactly?" The white-clad Captian asks.

"It's cocoa powder, sugar, vanilla and a few other things mixed in hot milk, you drink it!" Engie answers as she hands the imposter a cup through pink gloves.

"You know heat is one of my weaknesses and yet you willingly want me to ingest it?"

Sighing, the shorter girl looks up at the looming figure before her, putting on her best "pleaseeeee?" look. The taller girl hesitantly reaches out for the cup, while taking her helmet off with a few tentacles.

"I'm only doing this because it's you who wants me to do it." That was a good enough response for Engie.

The Captain places the cup up to her lips, cringing at the unfamiliar heat. After she seems to get over her shock at how warm the beverage is, she takes a sip. The furrowed brow of of the Captain relaxed significantly, eyebrows retreating behind snow-white bangs.

"It's... It's not that bad." She smiled lightly as she looked at her girlfriend who was also taking her helmet off to drink her drink as well.

"I told you that hot chocolate was something that you'd like." Engie smiled whilst internally gloating that she got the big, "bad", Captain to enjoy something so warm and sweet. Cap then leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Engie's forehead. 

"You were right, my love. It is rather enjoyable. You said it was one of your favourite drinks, yes?" Engie nodded.

"Yep! One of my absolute favourites!"

"Then it's all the more special to me now, knowing that you love it."


	4. 3 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha hiatus went brrrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Someone in the comments said they loved the lesbian representation in our fic so, I give you more girlfriends!!!!!  
>  -F

Cap nearly lost her balance the first time in three years her and the rest of her crew (that she, Engie and her brother didn't kill), set foot back on Earth at the MiraHQ there.  
That was a month ago.  
Now, Cap stood in front of the Board of Directors not only as a pilot but as a friend held in high regard.  
"You're telling me that you wish to hold a small Black-Tie Event for us, your crew, friends and family of the crew?"  
"Yes Mx. Director of Events"  
"Why?"  
"I want it to serve as a form of Welcome Back Party for my crew for surviving all that they did. Plus, this will give me the chance to do something I've waited two-and-a-half years to do."  
"That's fine, what do you need from us Captain?"  
"You're the only people aside from me who get to know about everything that will be happening. So, here's the plan...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A week later, the banquet wall was filled with people of all kinds. Crewmates, their friends and family, the entire Board of Directors and even a few disguised imposter friends of Cap's.  
The white walls lit with cream lights help set the tone of warmth and elegance while the translucent silver ribbon banners helped to tie the theme together.  
Cap stood proudly near the entrance in a floor length, cream colored, halter maxi dress. Her white hair and blue eyes shone not only from the light, but from pride and excitement for what was to come. Just then, the final guest to arrive stepped in.  
"Sorry dear! I got a little caught up helping someone with directions!" Engie spoke up. She stood near the door a few paces away from Cap. Her long red hair was in a braid and she wore a ankle-length, shoulderless, pink, long sleeve dress with strawberries on it.  
"It's alright dear. Oh! You're wearing the dress I got you!"  
"Of course I am! It's really soft!" Cap let out a light chuckle and gently ushered her girlfriend into the party. After hours of singing, dancing, drinking and eating, faces started to blend together and the Board of Directors began their obligatory Welcome Back Speech. Cap was vibrating with nerves as the speech grew closer and closer to it's end, signaling that it will be her turn to speak and address her crew. She began to fiddle more and more with the item in her dress pocket. Engie gave her a look of concern and a squeeze of her hand but, Cap shot back a small smile of reassurance and squeezed her hand back. The rest of the speech was an anxiety-ridden blur for Cap.  
"The Board of Directors would now like to call upon Captain Finní Gauss to say a few words."  
Cap took a few shaky steps up to the mic and unhooked it, bringing it up to her shaky red lips.  
"Greetings everyone, and thank you for attending. Three years ago, MiraHQ on Earth launched an orbital station that dwells near our atmosphere to monitor ecological and geographical phenomenons. And it was 3 years ago that I met my crew."   
As she though upon the past, Cap started to relax a little. Her shoulders loosened and her lips were brought up into a ghost of a smile.  
"For these 3 years we worked together, dined together, lived together, cried together and in the case of a few of our crew, died together. Their deaths were not in vain as we successfully launched and maintained the station for our replacement crew."  
"Okay." She thought. "Here's the scary part."  
"As for me, I did not just find friends and bond with my family that was present on board. I learned how to love and be loved in the many faces of adversity, stress and sheer terror. I would like to call MiraHQ's lead engineer and my girlfriend, Rose Lucien up to the mic. Not because I want her to speak. I just want her beside me. It feels wrong to be up here without her by my side."  
Engie shuffled up to Cap's side and held her hand.  
"This woman right here got me through more rough days and days where I thought I wouldn't make it than I can count on both of my hands. We kept each other safe, sane and happy. I truly believe that if she wasn't there, the mission would have ended entirely differently." Cap looked over to Engi and shot her a wink.  
"With all this said, there's one more thing I need to add. Out of the three years spent on the MiraHQ Station, the two-and-a-half years we spent together were the best of my life. I'd like you to join me for the rest of it."  
Cap got down on one knee and pulled the item in her pocket out. It was a red box with a silver ring that was revealed as she opened the box. The ring was slender and had a small set black diamonds encrusted upon the top."  
"Rose Lucien, will you marry me?"  
Engie brought her hands up to her mouth in surprise and then proceeded to tackle the bigger woman and smother her with kisses.  
"Of course I will!"  
Even though the crowd was loud with applause, cheers and whistles, the only thing Cap could hear was the beating of her heart and her breath as it was cut off by Engie bringing her in for a kiss. In the back of Cap's mind, she confirmed to herself that all the stress, anxiety and planning were damn well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry to the person who wanted Space Girlfriends representation. They're Space Fianceès now! Bamboozled!  
> \- F


End file.
